


【德哈】恶劣的交易

by Nyadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyadi/pseuds/Nyadi
Summary: 马尔福承诺会帮他，但是在此之前，他得先付出一点小代价。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	【德哈】恶劣的交易

“你确定要这样做吗？马尔福？”  
“我确定，波特。”

*

马尔福庄园昏暗的地牢里，哈利正被迫跪在地上，站在他面前的马尔福脸上是胜利的愉悦。

“还等什么呢波特？不想救你的朋友们了？”

哈利抬头望向德拉科灰蓝色的眼睛，那里盛满了志在必得的笑意。哈利咬了咬嘴唇，他的脸上是掺杂着些许的怒气、犹豫以及其他说不清的情绪。这让德拉科兴奋地吹了一声口哨，他伸出手抚摸着哈利的下巴，拇指向上伸去玩弄着哈利有些红肿的嘴唇。

“时间可不等人，波特。”

哈利叹了口气，放弃了意志的抵抗，他缓缓抬起手，解开德拉科裤子纽扣的时候哈利闭上了眼睛。

德拉科勾起嘴角，目不转睛地看着哈利的动作，这样的景色他可不想错过哪怕一秒钟。

哈利因为德拉科转向他右边耳垂的手指而有些畏缩，对方像知道他的弱点一般，停留在那里，用指甲轻轻按压着。

哈利的身体跟着德拉科手指的节奏颤抖着。

“睁开眼睛，波特。”

在感受到耳垂上的力道加重后，哈利睁开眼睛，他颤抖着继续手上的动作，拉链拉动的声音在安静的地牢中回荡着，随着裤子脱落，露出了德拉科已经被撑起的内裤。

哈利犹豫着，他抬眼看向德拉科，德拉科被那双祖母绿盯着，感受到自己的下身又涨大了几分。他并没有催促哈利，只是继续把玩着他的耳朵，那里因为他的动作已经变得火热，他知道他的黄金男孩一定能办得到。

哈利的睫毛颤抖了一下。

“你确定要这样做吗？马尔福？”

“我确定，波特。百分百确定”

哈利认命一般地放弃了心里的挣扎，好吧，那么如你所愿。他伸手退下了德拉科黑色的内裤，粗大的阴茎弹出来时擦过他的嘴唇，这让德拉科轻呼一声，也让哈利更加颤抖。

德拉科低垂着眼睛好整以暇地看着他。

一旁的魔法沙漏提醒着哈利时间正在流逝，他不情愿地伸手扶住了那东西的根部，身体向前倾去，用嘴唇覆盖住了它的前端。

德拉科呼吸有些加重，但是并没有其他动作。

“伸出舌头，像我之前说的那样。”

哈利伸出舌头舔了一下那里的小孔，继而偏过头，舌头顺着柱身滑向了被他握住的根部。

“乖宝宝波特。”德拉科奖励性地拍了拍哈利的头。

哈利没有理会他，他空闲的另一只手因为羞耻正紧攥着，感受到抚在他头上的那只手正在悠闲地拨弄着他的卷发，哈利再一次抬起眼眸，看到的是德拉科因为欲望而变成深灰色的瞳孔。

“含住它。”

哈利感觉自己被那双眼睛蛊惑了，他控制不住自己张开双唇，将德拉科的阴茎包裹住，这让德拉科发出了一声满意的叹息。

德拉科的阴茎很大，哈利觉得自己尽力了也才只是含住了一半，他的动作停止了。德拉科摇着头，慵懒的语气里充满着欲望：“波特，你要知道，要从黑魔王手中救下你那些朋友，只付出这点努力可不行。”

哈利犹豫着，空闲的那只手扶上了德拉科的大腿，他试着再含进去一点，喉咙处的窒息感逼得他的眼睛染上了一层水汽，他的口腔能感觉到德拉科阴茎上的脉搏跳动，这引诱着他忘记一切，只知道身体不断向前前倾。

被刺激出的生理泪水逐渐增多，哈利大睁着双眼，努力不让它们流下来。

“可怜。”德拉科语气里充满了温柔，但是他的动作正相反，他放弃了之前的克制，双手扣住哈利的后脑，挺动腰部发狠地在哈利口中抽插着。

被魔法界的黄金男孩温热的口腔包裹着，这让德拉科的理智在断线的边缘徘徊。

“唔……”哈利被呛到了，他的双手抵住德拉科的腰部向反方向推拒着，但是一切反抗都是徒劳的，他只能在每次德拉科重撞他喉咙时，条件反射地吞咽，这只让德拉科差点泄了出去。

“看看救世主大人正含着什么呢？嗯？”德拉科喘息着，身下的撞击越发狠厉：“等你的朋友们被救出来，你就要用这张嘴去呼唤韦斯莱和格兰杰吗？他们会知道你这张嘴做过什么吗？嗯？”

哈利听到那两个名字之后仿佛彻底崩溃一般，眼泪终于从那对祖母绿中流了出来。

“不要哭嘛……”德拉科放缓了力度，他用手指拂去了哈利的眼泪，继而将那苦涩的液体送入自己口中，他的语气温柔得仿佛在哄哭闹的小孩子一般：“我不会告诉他们的，所以不要哭了，好不好？嗯？”

哈利皱着眉，眼里充满了责怪。

德拉科只觉得被那个眼神弄得浑身燥热，他将手重新放回哈利的脑后，用比之前更大的力道撞击着。

眼前除了德拉科金色的毛发再看不见其他，哈利让自己尽可能放松一些来承受着这些冲击让自己不太难受，。

时间久到他以为自己的下巴已经脱臼时，德拉科终于在一次猛冲后，将阴茎堵在了哈利的喉咙，一股温热的液体冲向他喉咙深处，哈利挣扎着想要推开德拉科，但是对方没有给他这个机会。

等他的阴茎停止了颤抖的射精，确认哈利已经将它们全部吞咽之后，德拉科才缓缓地撤出哈利的口腔。

哈利终于能够推开德拉科了，他双手撑着地咳嗽着。

德拉科弯下腰轻拍哈利的后背，他语气中仿佛真的充满的自责：“对不起，弄疼你了吗？”

哈利挥开了德拉科的手，他转过头恼怒的看着德拉科，刚才的冲撞让他的声音有些沙哑：“可以结束了吗？德拉科？”

德拉科脸上露出了他标志性的坏笑：“怎么可能，以为这就能贿赂我去冒着生命危险吗，我的救世主还真是单纯的可爱。”

德拉科站起身，将瘫坐在地上的哈利提起，扔在了不知道什么时候变出的床上。他脱去身上妨碍动作的外套和黑色高领毛衣，露出结实的胸腹。

他走向床边，膝盖跪在床上，双手撑在哈利的脸侧，居高临下地看着躺在他身下的哈利。

他情不自禁地低头亲吻上了那双祖母绿，虔诚得犹如献祭一般，他挪动嘴唇，滑过哈利高挺的鼻子，最后停留在他梦寐以求的嘴唇上，尝到了哈利口中自己的味道。

现在救世主整个人都是他的味道了。德拉科这样想着，手上控住不住力道也不想控制力道，扯开了哈利身上的白色衬衫，衬衫的扣子散落出去撞击在地牢的墙上后弹到了不远处的地上。

哈利的胸口因为突然暴露在空气中而颤抖着，德拉科离开了他嘴唇向下移动，先是舔弄了一会儿哈利的喉结，然后继续向下，停留在了哈利左胸口的红点处。

德拉科的舌尖接触到它的时候，哈利止不住战栗，舌头上的突起刮过脆弱的乳尖，让哈利推拒着他。德拉科轻笑了一声，让手指抚上了另一点，哈利抬手捂住了自己的嘴巴眼睛紧紧地闭着。

德拉科的舌头没有在那里逗留太久，它还有更正要的事情要做，他继续向下移动，亲吻着哈利平坦的小腹，脱去哈利的裤子和内裤。

“你硬了。”

哈利捂住脸呜咽着。

德拉科轻轻地在那上面吹了口气，哈利的腰部不受控制地弹跳了一下。

“被死对头亲吻了一下就硬成这样，救世主大人是不是过于淫荡了？”

哈利摇着头，哽咽地说着没有。

“没有吗？”德拉科坏心眼地含住哈利的阴茎，用力吸了一口。

哈利的双腿挣扎着，腰腹颤抖的不像话，喉咙里的呜咽的声音更大了。

德拉科的舌头像蛇一样滑动着，哈利只觉得眼前一片花白，他曲起双腿，摇着头感觉自己承受不了这么多了，手指却伸向腿间的金色头颅，插入德拉科顺滑的发间。

最后在一阵战栗中，他射在了德拉科口中。

德拉科抬起头，喉结滚动着咽下了口中的液体，他看向沉浸在高潮余韵中的哈利，嘴唇红肿，眼睛中水汽弥漫，这让德拉科刚刚得到宣泄的阴茎再次充血。

他上前亲吻着哈利的嘴唇，手指移动着找到了那个入口，稍微清醒了一点的哈利扭动着下半身躲避着，德拉科不得不用另一只手紧紧扣住哈利的腰侧，在那里不轻不重地捏了一下。

哈利吃痛地张开了嘴，德拉科的舌头趁机侵入了进去，找准机会的还有他的手指，在哈利的惊呼下，一节手指已经入侵了进去。

“抱着我，哈利，抱着我。”德拉科一边亲吻一边呢喃着。

哈利顺从地按着那个蛊惑的声音，伸出手臂楼上了德拉科的脖颈。德拉科的手指抽动着，等待着哈利放松下来后，又插入了一根手指。

等到第三根手指也插入哈利的身体里面时，他已经看不清其他东西了，透过泪水眼前只是一整片的铂金色。

德拉科的手指拂过哈利身体里的那一点，毫不留情地持续攻击着，哈利被这突然的动作刺激的挣扎起来，摇着头哭喊着：“德……拉科，不要，我……唔……不行的……”

德拉科并没有因为哈利的哭求而放过他，手指上的力道反而加重，没一会儿哈利就哭喊着再一次射了出来，白色的液体打在他和德拉科的胸前。

哈利眼神已经涣散，双手滑下来摊在脑袋两侧，泪水止不住地从眼角流下，汇入他杂乱的鬓角中。

德拉科因为欲望而变成深色的瞳孔迸发出强烈的光芒，他抱起哈利让他转身跪趴在床上，借着刚才哈利射出的液体在自己的阴茎上润滑了一下，便再也忍耐不住地扶着哈利的腰顶胯整根冲进了哈利的身体里。

“唔……”身后的疼痛让哈利回过神来，他眼泪流得更多了，摇着头哭泣着。

德拉科将一缕金色的头发甩到脑后，他慢慢挺动着结实的腰腹，每次抽插都估计磨蹭哈利体内那一点。哈利只觉得整个身体都酥麻了起来，他的手臂已经支撑不住他自己了，腰被德拉科高高地扣住，他只能将脸抵在床上，让眼泪浸湿那里。

德拉科一个响指，一副巨大的镜子凭空出现在了床头，德拉科伸手捞起哈利的双臂，让他抬起身，哭红的脸出现在镜子中。

德拉科前倾着身体，他亲吻这哈利右侧的耳垂，哈利紧攥着双手，不停地颤抖着，德拉科感觉到哈利的体内紧绞，他深吸了一口气，稳住下身的躁动，在哈利耳边轻声说道：“睁开眼睛，波特，看看你自己的样子。”

哈利摇着头不肯睁开眼睛，德拉科坏笑着猛地挺动了一下腰腹，阴茎的前端狠狠地戳在哈利体内脆弱的一点，突然的疼痛和快感让哈利睁开眼睛，眼前的景象让他惊呆了。

镜子中，他自己满脸泪水，眼睛因为哭泣变得红肿，同样红肿的是他的嘴唇和胸前的两点，他脸色潮红，塌着腰承受着身后的撞击，德拉科因为身下的动作，被汗湿的刘海滑落在额前晃动着，他抬起的视线在镜中与哈利的相汇，勾起的嘴角让哈利不自觉地缩着自己的屁股更加紧致地咬着德拉科的阴茎。

“你看看你这副样子，”德拉科的声音也随着撞击而不稳：“你怎么去当救世主？嗯？难道要用你这副淫荡的身体去征服食死徒吗？让他们一个个拜倒在你的脚下？”

哈利摇着头，嘴里已经说不出完整的句子了：“不是……的……不……是……唔！”

“怎么不是？你后面的小嘴可不是这么说的。”德拉科抽插的速度逐渐加快：“我满足不了你这副淫荡的身体吗？你还需要去外面拯救别人征服别人吗？”

堆积的快感让哈利窒息，他看着镜中的自己哭喊着索取着，甚至晃动着腰肢配合着德拉科的抽插。

德拉科将哈利拉近自己，伸手抱住了他，这动作让他们贴的不能再近了，哈利只觉得身体里的阴茎不断变大，持续抖动着。他忍不住看向镜子中迷乱的自己，在德拉科咬上他右侧耳垂的时候，在自己的目光下颤抖地射出了今天的第三次，伴随着高潮，哈利的肠道紧紧绞着德拉科，在最后一下撞击后，德拉科抱着哈利射在了他体内。

他没有退出哈利的身体，就这样抱着他躺到了床上，满足地哼哼着，闭着眼享受着哈利身体里的余韵。

“德拉科·马尔福！”漫长的酥麻过后，哈利转过头怒视着身后的德拉科，对方被吓了一跳，睁开眼睛，灰蓝色的瞳孔中充满了疑惑。

哈利那双祖母绿眼睛里充满了愤怒和羞愧，以及刚刚高潮完后的脆弱。

马尔福庄园地牢的黑暗慢慢消散，魔法效力退去，逐渐恢复房间原来的样子，阳光透过窗子照在他们俩身上，这里显然并不是地牢而是庄园二楼的卧室。

哈利生气地吼道：“你休想我以后再陪你玩这种幼稚的游戏！假扮什么战败的俘虏，用身体营救朋友什么的剧情！只是为了满足你的恶趣味，这太……太……”

德拉科换上一副玩味的表情，憋着笑明知故问：“太什么？”

哈利脸羞的通红，咬着牙半天才吐出来几个字：“这太恶劣了！”

德拉科佯装委屈地说道：“可是你爽的眼睛都哭肿了。”

“我没有！”

德拉科坏笑地挺了一下腰，哈利感觉身体里的东西又再一次肿胀起来，德拉科亲吻着他的耳朵，轻声地说道：“是吗？那我们再试一次，看看这次救世主是怎么坚持自我的。”

“德拉科！”

“我在呢。”德拉科就这还在哈利身体里的姿势，将哈利压在身下，让他调转身体和自己面对面。

“不准再这样了。”哈利的声音随着抽动软化了下去。

“好的好的，救世主大人。”

“也不许再这么叫我！”

“遵命，乖宝宝波特。”德拉科低下头堵住哈利还要发出抗议的嘴唇，让哈利只能在呜咽中再次抱住了他。

FIN


End file.
